


A Killer In Italy

by BewilderedSjipper



Series: Garry's Mod [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gmod, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Person A kinda forces themself on Person B and kisses Person A a few times, kidna non-con? like, mentions of death and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GMod time! Simon, Hannah, Sjin, Sips, Smiffy and Ross are forced to work together to find the killer before they're all picked off one by one!</p><p> </p><p>A series based on the Gmod uploads on Yogscast Lewis and Simon's channel. Basically I watch their various Gmod videos and (possibly) write something shippy that is based on the video. Could be in a random Universe or could be along the lines of "It's like the Hunger Games but Gmod and is a bit wonky" Depends what ship I feel would work, if any. If you have one you think would be good drop a comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Killer In Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46hhfm3oM2I&feature=youtu.be) up on the main channel. I'll do the ones on Sips' channel as well. Starting from the oldest and working my way up to the newest.
> 
> The numbers signify which 'round' the story is based off of. So like for the first one there is a 2) so if you were to go to the second round that is what I based it off of. :)

2)

It started off simple enough. Ross invited us all up to his house for a party and some drinks. No one expected the night to end in murder.

We got there just after noon, Ross' place not being that far away but far enough to not have the best cell reception. 

It wasn't long before things took a turn for the worst. We were just sitting outside, having just gotten there, enjoying the nice weather and the sound of nature. 

Sips, Simon, Sjin, and Hannah went inside to check the place out, leaving Ross and I alone by the truck.

"Pretty nice place you got here."

"Thanks," Ross says, offering me a beer. I shake my head, not a fan of the piss water he and Trott are so fond of. "You sure you don't want one?"

"Nah mate-" That's when we heard the first scream.

"Oh shit!" 

"What the hell was that?" I turn to where the sound came from. "Sounded like Sjin."

"Ahhh!" 

"Yea, and that was Hannah." I look at Ross, a bit freaked out. 

Suddenly we hear a *thud* and when I turn around I see Trott's dead body laying close to the house. "Oh shit, the murderer is on the roof. Okay Ross, do you have a gun? You can trust me."

He nods, looking quite pale. We run into the house and he grabs a gun from the downstairs living room, a small pistol with the chamber sticking out. "Gun's a bit shit. Gotta reload after every shot."

"It'll do," I say. Movement outside catches my attention, and I see Sips running to the house from the bridge. 

"Hey guys!" He waves. "It's not me, I promise."

I move behind Ross, looking around the room. "Come on," I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. "We can camp out on the stairs. He won't be able to sneak up on us there."

I push Ross ahead of me, our hands still intertwined. The sound of glass breaking can be heard and Ross squeezes my hand tighter. I squeeze back, trying to reassure him. "It'll be fine, Ross."

"Guys it's really not me! It's Hannah!" We can hear him walking around downstairs, Ross crouching in the corner opposite the stairs and door. I crouch next to him, resting my hand just above his knee.

"Don't trust him. I'll tell you when he's coming up the stairs, alright?" I look over the edge of the balcony before turning back to Ross. He looks impossibly paler, the gun shaking in his hand. I move my other hand to cup his cheek, making him look at me. "Ross."

"I'm scared." I press a quick kiss to his lips.

"I believe in you, Ross." The sound of footsteps gets much louder as he walks towards the staircase. "Yea, we're upstairs." I call down. "I'm gonna go see where he is. You be ready to shoot, okay?"

"No Smith!" I lean forward and kiss him slowly, gently. 

"You can do it, Ross." I move away from him, slowly making my way down the stairs. "Yea, come at me!" I yell down.

I get to the first landing and start to go down to the main floor when Sips pops around the corner and runs up the stairs. I try and turn around to go back up but feel the knife sink into my back before I can do anything.

I fall against the wall, the warm blood gushing down my back. As I crumple to the ground and the world starts to fade, I find Ross' icy blue eyes and try to say it, one last time. 

'I love-'

The last thing I hear is a gunshot, and Sips screaming.

4)

 

We get dropped into the arena titled "cs_Itlay", the "You Are A Bystander" flashing before I'm standing in an allyway next to a rusted bike. Not seeing anyone around I walk away from the balcony and towards the market.

I'm just about to round a corner when Simon pops up. We both yell and I start backpeddaling. "Stay the fuck back, Simon."

"Wha- Sjin?" 

He continues to get closer to me. I continue to backpeddal. "Are you a good guy?" 

"Y-yes," He says, sounding uncertain.

"No - no! Stay the fuck away from me!" My foot hits something and I turn around, running up the stairs. I look behind me and see Simon isn't relenting.

"Simon's the killer!" I yell.

"What? I haven't done anything!" I look around for a way to escape, a cooridor looking like the ideal place. 

"You keep trying to touch me," I say, turning around. Simon backs me into a corner, getting way too close.

"Well, to be honest, who wouldn't want to touch you?"

Hannah comes around the corner and Simon steps back, giving me enough room to push past him. "Okay, I'm not the killer," she says, raising her hands in surrender.

"I'm pretty sure it's Simon," I say, moving back towards the stairs. 

"Hello, hello Hannah." 

"Hi Simon." She starts walking towards me, and I start to back away. Simon moves towards the stairs, giving me no option but to go straight. 

Sips comes up the stairs and I hear Simon yell. "Run! Run away!"

Hannah screams too. I turn and start to run, unsure of what's going on. "Who has the gun? Who has the gun?!" I hear Sips yell.

I quickly jump over the balcony fence and climb down, hearing Hannah yell once more before it's suddenly cut off. A bottle lays on the ground near where I stand and I pick it up as defense. 

Sips appears around the corner and I yell, backing up. 

"What are you doing, where are you going?" 

The bottle slips out of my hand. "Oh shit, I dropped my bottle." 

"Where are you going with your little bottle, eh?" I turn and run into a twisting hallway covered in peeling, yellow wallpaper. "Come on Sjin, where ya going?"

I slow down, turning to look at Sips. There is something shiny in his hand. "Are- are you the murderer?" 

He gets closer, my back hitting the wall when I try to take a step back. I try to look for a way out, a way past him. "What? No, I'm here to protect you from the killer! He's out there somewhere, we need to work together."

I dart past him and through the doorway, tripping on some stairs that are around the corner. A hand grips my shoulder and spins me around, Sips towering over me. "Help! Save me!"

Sips grins, sickenly sweet down at me. "They are all dead, Sjin. It's just you, and me." He leans down, pressing his body against mine. My back and legs hurt from being pressed into the stairs and I gasp.

"Sips!" 

He shivers, moaning slightly. "Aw Sjin, it's a shame I have to kill you." His hand comes up, the knife blade shining in his hand. 

"Sips, please," I beg, Sips dragging the tip of the knife down my cheek. 

"I love it when you beg," Sips leans down and kisses me hungrily, forcing his tounge into my mouth. I kiss him back, trying to distract him long enough to get the knife.

He seems to know what I'm trying to do because he pulls back and presses the knife into my neck, drawing a bit of blood. "Ah!"

"Sjin," He sounds so disappointed. "You know you can't kill me. But I can kill you."

"Sips- please! No!" 

He presses a finger to my lips. "Shh, it'll be over soon."


End file.
